


This Time You Were Lucky

by KiriXY



Category: South Park
Genre: Drugs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kyle is a slut, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriXY/pseuds/KiriXY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ike is worried about Kyle not coming home when he was supposed to and he asks Stan and Kenny for help. They all hope that they worry for nothing, but they go get Kyle anyway and will find him in a really unfortunate situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time You Were Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> It's rated M, but nothing really happens except a few hot moments, so if you're looking for something more, you might try checking my other works or find something else :P  
> In case you still wanna read this, then you're awesome and I love you! :3

Ike was pacing around the room for quite a while now, unable to calm down even though he tried. He really wanted to be reasonable, but when it comes to his brother, Ike is always worried. It wasn’t always like that. Usually it was Kyle who was taking care of him, scolding him if he did something stupid and worrying about him when he came home late. But things change and so do people it seems. Since the time that Kyle came out of the closet he was like a different person.

It was mostly Kenny’s fault that his brother became more irresponsible. He started to take him to all the clubs around town and Kyle became really popular among the guys. Since he never really was a ‘hot topic’ at high school (that was always more of Stan or Craig’s thing) he enjoyed the attention even more now.

It wasn’t that Ike didn’t trust his brother, he certainly could take care of himself, but this time was different. Kyle usually went to party with Stan or Kenny, or both of them, but not this time. Now he wanted to go alone, although he said he’s gonna be back before midnight. But it was 1 am already...

It’s true that his brother changed, but when he made a promise, he always kept it and that was the main thing making Ike nervous. He couldn’t stop thinking that _what if_. What if Kyle really wanted to come back, but got in trouble?

He couldn’t tell their parents, they would freak out for sure and alarm the police in the very least. Ike was trying to persuade himself that he’s exaggerating, but he couldn’t shake off that weird feeling that something wasn’t okay.

Before he knew it, he pulled his cell phone out of his pants and dialed Stan, who picked up unexpectedly soon, considering it was one in the morning. "Stan? Sorry to call you in the middle of the night, but I figured you won’t be asleep..."

"No it’s fine, I’m over at Kenny’s and we’re not even considering sleep..." He chuckled a bit, but then realized Ike must have a good reason to call at such hour. "Something happened to Kyle?"

"Jesus no! Actually... I don’t know because he was supposed to be home at midnight, but he’s not and he’s not picking up or answering messages... Don’t you have any idea to what club did he go to?"

Stan was quiet for a moment, but then answered: "I know where he went tonight, he told me. But it wasn’t a club, it was some kind of a house party I think. Didn’t he tell you?"

"What? No, he didn’t." Ike frowned and bit his lower lip. "Damn Stan, I know it’s probably stupid, but I can’t stop thinking that he might be in trouble. He was supposed to be home an hour ago. This isn’t like him."

"No, I understand. To be honest, I thought he’s home already, now I’m starting to be worried myself."

"Fuck Stan, you’re not helping." He sighed and sat on his bed. "Should we just wait? Damn if I had a driver’s licence at least, I’d go check on him or something..."

"Hey~ He’s fine, trust me. You know what, I’ll go look for him with Kenny and let you know, ok? We were getting bored here anyway and we drank so much coke that I won’t sleep in next 5 hours." He got up with a chuckle and gestured Kenny to get ready. The other guy was a bit displeased but went to get his jacket.

"Okay... alright... I... thank you and text me or something when you find him..."

"Yeah sure dude, don’t worry about it. I’m going now, see you soon..." Stan pushed the red touch button and shoved his iPhone into his pocket. "Dude this is bad..."

Kenny threw him his jacket and frowned. "What? I thought you said he’s fine...?"

"Well of course I did, I couldn’t let his brother freak out... but I know something probably really happened 'cause Kyle told me himself that he doesn’t wanna stay longer than until midnight and that’s something..." he shrugged into his jacket and checked if his wallet is in there. It was, so he looked at his friend. "Can you take your car?"

"Yah sure, but don’t you think he just hooked up with someone and forgot about everyone as usual?" Kenny grabbed his car keys and they both went out. It was chilly and raining a little. But it was that kind of rain that is too weak for using an umbrella, but strong enough to annoy you.

"Might be, or might be not... I can’t tell why dude, but I’ve a bad feeling about this okay? Fuck I knew I shouldn’t let him go alone. Let’s just get there, make sure he’s fine and drag his sorry ass home so everyone can get a peaceful sleep." After Kenny shrugged with a slight nod to that, they loaded into his car and he took them to the address Stan told him.

"Ok, here it is, pull it over there somewhere."

"Here? Wow, that must belong to someone fucking rich!" Kenny parked his car near the entrance to a fancy looking villa with music blaring from within.

"I don’t think that’s a good thing and I don’t like those house parties. Crazy shit is goin’ on every time." They got out of the car and hurried to the main door, because the rain was getting stronger.

Stan pushed the door, but of course they were closed. They had no choice but to ring a bell and wait several painful seconds until the door opened. A nice blond girl was standing there, dressed from her waist down, but only in her bra and she looked quite drunk.

"Oh what a pair of cute boys! What do you want cuties?" She was smiling way too much and obviously assumed they are much younger than her – they probably were.

"We’re here for our friend, we were supposed to take him home, can we go in?"

"I don’t know~ How about you give me something in return~" She was trying for a teasing voice, but she only sounded even more drunk.

 _I don’t have time for this._ Stan squeezed around her and let himself in. "Kenny, keep her company till I find Kyle."

"Ohh~ Sure thing!" Kenny smirked at that order and as soon as Stan was gone he pushed the girl against the wall and rewarded her with a kiss. She was a bit startled at first, but certainly didn’t protest.

 _Okay. If I was Kyle, where I’d be? Probably in a room that has a bed, unfortunately._ He opened bunch of doors, but no luck, until he heard a loud thump, as if something heavy fell on the floor. The sound was followed by some guy’s voice.

"What the fuck! Didn’t you say it’s gonna make him docile? He keeps trying to get away, fucker!" Stan heard another sound, but now it was softer like they put whoever they were talking about back on the bed. He had a very bad feeling about this, there was probably Kyle with them in that room. But maybe he was wrong, oh he wished he was. However, there was only one way to find out.

He kicked the door – in case they were locked, but since they weren’t he almost destroyed them with that kick. The two guys inside jumped from surprise, but the third one just looked at him with those emerald green eyes. He was pantsless and his nice black shirt was torn. "Kyle!"

"What the hell is this, who are you?!" One of the guys stood up from the bed and approached him, but instead of an answer he got punched right in the stomach. "Aagh..! What... the fuck...!"

"You-... fucking-... bastards-...!" Stan hit him with every word and when the unfortunate being collapsed on the floor he glared death and destruction at the other one.

"D-don’t..! It was all his idea! I’m sorry, I d-didn’t wanna... agck!!" He stopped talking, because Stan jumped towards him and slapped him across the face real hard.

"That’s for helping out then, asshole..." After that he turned back to Kyle and his expression softened as he collected him and his pants from the bed into his arms. "Hey... are you okay?"

Kyle looked at him through half closed eyes, it seemed like he wasn’t able to do any major movements. He just nodded slightly and then slowly, very slowly hugged Stan around his neck.

"It’s alright... you’re safe now... " He reassured him and then hurried back to Kenny.

\- - -

"Oh fuck, what happened?!" The girl that let them in wasn’t there anymore and Kenny hurried to help him.

"I'll explain later, let's get him to the car and head home." He didn't let Kenny help, he wanted to carry Kyle himself.

Firstly he got Kyle down on the back seats and then climbed inside with him. He wanted to be close to him in case something happens. Meanwhile Kenny quickly got in as well and started the car.

"Are we taking him home?"

"No, drive to your place, I don't want his parents or Ike to see him like this. I'll give him a call actually, that we have him..." Stan leaned Kyle against himself and pulled out his phone to call Ike.

Ike picked it up, his voice obviously worried. "Did you find him?"

"Yes, you can calm down, he's with me, everything is okay." Stan said while smiling so the tone of his voice sounded more trustworthy.

"Thank god! Hah..." He sat on the bed and smiled. "What happened, why wasn't he answering his phone and didn't come home?"

"Ah well... he got too drunk and collapsed, I think... you know how it is with friends haha... I think he just forgot about time." Stan hated lying to him, but if he said the truth, it would probably be even worse. "He's asleep right now though, so we're taking him to Kenny’s house, cause it's the closest."

"I wish he got his brains back finally..." Ike sighed and after a little pause he spoke again. "Alright, bring him home tomorrow so I can kick his ass okay? Sorry for the trouble Stan. Thank you so much."

"No, it's okay, really. I'm just glad we found him."

"Me too, he's lucky he has you as a friend. Thanks again. Good night."

"Ah... yeah um... ‘night..." He hung up and couldn't stop blushing, even though he didn't really know why, until Kenny's voice brought him back to reality.

"What did he say?"

"Well, he was relieved and angry at the same time, though if I said the truth, it would be worse I think, cause he would worry and... yknow..."

"Yeah I figured... so tell me what happened there with Kyle? Is he gonna be ok?"

"I think he just needs to sleep it off. Those guys gave him some kind of a drug so he would be all fuzzy and docile. They most likely knew he'd kicked their asses otherwise." He had to smirk imagining that. "When I bursted in, he was without his pants and his shirt was all messed up. I'm pretty sure they wanted to have their way with him like this since he probably refused them or something..." His stomach felt all uneasy just thinking about it.

"Jesus... I can't imagine someone would do this to our Kyle. We came right on time..."

"Yeah, but t-... Kyle...?" Stan was interrupted by his friend waking up and pressing his lips against his neck. "W-what the hell...?"

"Nnh... Stan..." Kyle leaned even closer and kissed his neck again, brushing his lips against his skin up to his jaw. Stan could feel his warm breath and every spot touched by Kyle’s lips felt like it was burnt. The redhead slowly slid arms around him and climbed into his lap.

Stan subconsciously hold him by the hips, but blushed really hard. "Kyle! Stop it...!"

"I can’t..." Was the only thing Stan heard before his friend closed the space between them and locked their lips in a kiss.

Kenny glanced in the rearview mirror and almost crashed into a building from surprise. "What the fuck are you two doing?!"

In fact, Stan didn’t really fight back to being kissed, but when hearing Kenny’s voice he quickly withdrew from the kiss, making the other one whimper. "Calm down Kyle, it’s probably just the drug they gave you... making you like this..."

Kyle chuckled a little. "Might be... but it makes me really horny, I can’t stand it..." And as a declaration he pressed himself against the brunette.

"Nhh..." Stan let out a faint sigh and concentrated really hard on something tragic, so he won’t get a boner himself. Kyle was his best friend, yes, but a damn hot best friend who he made out with a couple of times when they were wasted. He couldn’t help himself but think about doing more sometimes and this situation was not helping.

"Stan..." Kyle stopped at nothing and kissed Stan again, who pretty much gave up and let him do that, thinking that maybe it will satisfy him.

"Oh for fuck’s sake, just what weird shit did they give him?" Kenny took a sharp turn and finally parked in front of his house. He got out and then pulled Kyle away from poor Stan even though he protested, but as soon as their messed up friend felt another warm body, he pressed himself against Kenny too.

"Oh Kyle. Turning into a slut, aren’t we?" Kenny smirked at Kyle and brushed his hair gently.

"Okay Kyle, that’s enough." He took him away from Kenny, glaring at the blond guy, who just shrugged. Then he lifted Kyle up and over his shoulder because like that he couldn’t do much damage, but he felt Kyle groping his ass anyway and rolled his eyes.

"He's gonna be soooo embarrassed about this tomorrow when he sobers up." Kenny laughed at that, locked his car and then went inside the house. "Hey, you sleep with him on the couch okay? I’m dead tired... you can handle it from now on I’m sure..."

Stan knew that Kenny just wanted to leave them alone and that was kinda nice actually, so he grinned at him. "No problem bro, go get some sleep. Thanks for the help!" Kenny spared him a faint smile and then disappeared into his room.

After that Stan carefully put Kyle on the couch and took off his already destroyed shirt. "Oh crap, we forgot your pants in the car... didn’t even have time to put them back on huh..."

Kyle didn’t respond, only blushed even more and looked like he was in pain. Stan’s gaze shifted down to his crotch against his will. Kyle was really fucking hard.

"I... need... ah..." Kyle moaned and slid one hand into his underwear, grabbing his cock and stroking it. "Ah... hah..."

"Fucking hell Kyle! I’ll get you to bathroom and you can do it there, just wait-...!" He wanted to lift him up, but Kyle pushed him away with his free arm and jerked himself off even faster. Before Stan could do anything, Kyle was already finished, white stuff splattered all over his abdomen.

"Haa~... nnh... Stan..." His arm fell next to him and his breathing was uneven, but he looked much more relaxed after getting it out of his system.

When hearing his name, Stan couldn’t stop himslef from wondering whether Kyle just jerked off to his image, but he quickly shook it off.

"Nh... Stan..." Kyle’s moans slowly turned to small whimpers and sobs and he started crying.

That really alarmed him and he dropped on his knees to be equal with him and started stroking his hair soothingly. "Hey... I’m here..."

Kyle just cried even more, but turned to him and hugged him really tight, sobbing. "Stan...! Nh... S-Stan... I d-don’t want to be r-raped...!"

Something inside Stan moved and for a second he regretted he haven’t killed those guys back then. He hated to see Kyle broken like this, Kyle is supposed to be smiling, being confident and maybe a little cocky. That’s the Kyle he knows, but witnessing this is really hurting his heart. He leaned closer to his ear, giving it a gentle kiss and whispering quietly. "No one’s gonna do such thing, I’m here Kyle. You’re safe with me now."

Kyle nodded as so he understands, but didn’t stop crying into his shoulder. Only after a few minutes he finally went quiet, taking sharp breaths now and then in order to calm down completely.

"Hey... you should lie down." Stan pushed him back very gently, but Kyle took his hand and squeezed it.

"S-stay."

"Of course I will."

After Stan found some tissues and wiped Kyle’s stomach, he also helped him to put his boxers back on, but that couldn’t be done without a blush. It wasn’t the first time he saw his private parts, they were childhood friends after all, but still it would be quite awkward to sleep next to him while he’s naked.

"Come lie next to me."

"Mhm." Stan smiled and took off his pants which would be uncomfortable to sleep in, but left his shirt on just in case. He didn’t want to provoke him any further.

When he got under the thin blanket Kyle pulled him in a hug right away. He was a bit surprised by that, but then hugged him back, kissing his forehead and wishing him a good night, before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

\- - -

The next day Kyle woke up to the sound of plates clashing against each other and something being fried on a frying pan. He could also smell bacon and some other scents, but they were so strong it made him feel nauseous. However that was nothing compared to the backflip his insides made when he saw Stan lying next to him half naked.

"S-Stan?!"

"Mmh..." A grunt came out of his mouth and he yawned, cracking one eye open. "Hey... mornin‘..."

"Why am I in Kenny’s house? What happened...? And why are we like this???"

"Whoa whoa! Calm down... so many questions early in the morning..." Stan sat up and scratched his hair. „Well you were kinda out of it yesterday and your brother was really worried. He called me and we went to find you and bring you home."

"Nnh... god damnit... and why exactly couldn’t I go home myself? I remember that I wanted to go home before midnight yesterday, but then..." He had to rub his temples, because his head was throbbing.

„Ah that’s... well..." Stan hesitated whether he should tell him or not, but Kyle reached to the floor and picked up his black shirt.

"My... shirt? It’s... destroyed..." He stretched the fabric in his hands and his eyes widened. „Oh no... I remember... there was this guy who approached me later in the evening and was hitting on me, but I said I’m not interested, cause I don’t wanna stay late and then he said he’ll at least treat me to a drink and I... oh fuck I’m so stupid..."

"Hey, it’s fine now, we’ve got you out of there." Stan put one arm around him and hugged him like that.

Kyle facepalmed into both hands and sighed. "Stan don’t lie to make me feel better... what did they do to me?"

"I’m honest! Well, let’s say we got there right on time... so except destroying your clothes, they didn’t do anything to you. Don’t worry..."

He looked up at him obviously relieved. "Really?"

"Really."

"And... w-what about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well..." Kyle glanced at Stan’s naked legs and himself in his boxers only.

"Oh haha... you kissed me a few times, but that’s it."

Stan’s grinning face made him laugh at last and he punched his shoulder lightly. "So nothing unusual, right?"

"Nope. Just well... I told Ike that you got drunk and forgot about time..."

He just rolled eyes, but chuckled. "He’s gonna judge me again."

"I’m sure you’ll manage. It’s funny how your roles got reversed when you’re older."

"Nh... I guess... " Kyle shrugged and then turned around to see Kenny coming in with breakfast.

"Morning Kyle." He grinned at them both and set the plates on the table. „Hungry?“

"Hi. Actually, my stomach is pretty weak right now, sorry... but thanks anyway."

"It’s okay, Stan will eat for both of you, right?" He grinned at his friend and got the grin right back.

"When fucking McCormick made me breakfast? You bet I will eat it!" Stan didn’t hesitate any more and grabbed his plate, stuffing himself with bacon. "You’re gonna make a great wife bro."

Kenny just raised an eyebrow at him. "Sure, just don’t choke."

Kyle was just watching them, smiling, but guilt was bugging him and in the end he couldn’t keep it inside anymore. "Guys I... sorry for causing you trouble. I didn’t mean to this time..."

"You mean the other times you meant to cause us trouble?" Kenny teased him with a chuckle.

"I... well..." That surprised him and he lost his words, but Kenny leaned forward and ruffled his hair like he was his younger sibling.

"Just kidding dude." He smiled at him and then stood up. "I forgot something to drink, what do you want?"

"Just water, thanks."

"Me too."

"Alright." Kenny nodded and went back to the kitchen to get water for them and some beer for himself.

"Hey, Stan..."

"Mm?" He looked at him, cheeks full like he was a hamster.

"I... thanks that you didn’t take advantage of the situation yesterday. I realize I was probably completely out of it..."

Stan would normally say something witty to this, but Kyle looked so serious and shaken that he assumed it would be best to act serious as well. He swallowed what he had in mouth and stroked Kyle’s back. "Hey. Of course, I would never do something like that to you."

"I know, I mean... I’m not doubting you, I just... thanks..."

"It’s fine Kyle, I understad. Now don’t look so down." He pulled him into a hug.

Kyle hugged him back and sighed. He was really glad he had Stan and Kenny as friends, without them he would be who knows where and in what condition right now. He couldn’t really express all these feelings, but he at least tried to put them into that hug and hoped that Stan can recieve at least some of them.

After they finally looked at each other, Stan smirked at him and blushed a little. "But seeing you jerk off in front of me was really sexy..."

"W-W-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT???!!!"

\- - -

The End~ >w<

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, for ending it so abruptly! Tbh I was considering whether to do the last dialogue or not, but I didn't want it to end all nice and fluffy, so that's why I made Stan tell him... I guess... don't judge... :D  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! :3


End file.
